Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a converter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a converter having a voltage clamping protection.
Description of Related Art
Recently, converters have been widely applied in various fields, which include, for example, solar inverters, uninterruptible power supply (UPS), power conditioning system (PCS), etc.
The converter generally includes switching units. In the operations of the converter, the voltage spikes are generated, during the switching units are turned off, to have an impact on elements of the converter. In some approaches, a voltage clamping protection is applied to the converter, in order to prevent the switching units from being damaged by the voltage spikes.
In current approaches, the voltage clamping protection is only able to absorb the voltage spikes having a single frequency. However, with the different parasitic inductances or capacitances, the voltage spikes, generated during the switching units are turned off, may have multiple frequencies. Thus, the operations of the current voltage clamping protection cannot provide a complete protection for the switching units.